


i need to be (under your skin)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [47]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Getting Back Together, Making Out, POV Nicky, Post-Season/Series 04, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna take it slow this time,” Lorna says, every word a struggle the further Nicky’s mouth goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need to be (under your skin)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Lorna/Nicky - control](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6046796#t6046796).

“Watch yourself,” Lorna warns, eyes dark as she stares at Nicky. There’s a bead of sweat on her forehead and Nicky wants to lick it away, but this isn’t about her right now. She just got Morello back, and she’s not blowing it because she has no fucking self-control.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Nicky says, voice low and husky against the dip of Lorna’s neck. She keeps her palms pressed hard against the wall behind Lorna, arms framing her face, before she ducks further down to suck a kiss onto Lorna’s clavicle. “No hands. I got ya.”

“I just…we get so carried away, ya know? I wanna…I wanna take it slow this time,” Lorna says, every word a struggle the further Nicky’s mouth goes. Nicky knows that Lorna loves the thrill—mid-afternoon in the showers, Nicky fully dressed and Lorna with her top abandoned on the floor, every noise they make echoing off the tile. Litchfield isn’t how it used to be—there’s no privacy anymore, eyes everywhere.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said I gotcha,” Nicky repeats, even though it’s getting harder and harder to keep her hands away from Lorna—fingers out of her hair, palms off her hips, nails avoiding her skin. “Slow as you want.” She doesn’t move her hands from the wall, but she lets them slide down as her mouth dips to Lorna’s sternum, then to her belly.

“Sorta cheating,” Lorna says, but throws her head back, eyes slammed shut, obviously not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hole's "Dying"


End file.
